


Birthday Gifts

by verdans



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Book 3: The Queen of Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdans/pseuds/verdans
Summary: “Today is your birthday, Jude. And so everything will be for you.”Cardan gives Jude a birthday 'present.' It might or might not include being tied up.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Birthday Gifts

No matter how many times I wake up to the forest green drapery in the royal bedroom - my bedroom - my title and my power don’t seem fully real. The only way I can push back the feelings of being an imposter, a mortal girl playing pretend, is with my nightly solo sword trainings, when my head finally feels clear and my mind unclouded by doubts. Training ran long last night, I practiced one-handed with Nightfell by my reflection in the moonlit pond late into the early morning, until my muscles ached with the exertion. 

Sleeping in is a rare occurrence for me, but apparently the stress of the past few weeks of running a kingdom solo had finally caught up to me. 

I stir under the covers as a shaft of noon light across my face slowly brings me to consciousness. Blearily, I blink the sleep from my eyes and find myself staring again at the canopy above. As I register the pain in my joints, the soreness of my arms, I slowly become aware of another sensation, a growing tickling between my legs. Once I focus on the peculiar feeling, the tickling grows into a full blush of warmth that spreads outward in ripples from below. 

If I wasn’t fully awake before, I am now.

I move to throw the covers back, but realize my hands are bound with tight leather to the headboard, rendering them useless. Panic rises in me, and I try to move my legs, only to find my them tightly gripped apart. As I start to thrash in my restraints, the covers are pulled down from my torso to reveal the offending party.

“Good morning, Jude,” grins Cardan from between my thighs. His dark curls are in wild disarray from the covers. He looks like a nightmare and a dream at once.

He takes the point of his tongue and continues to lazily circle my clit, sending a jolt of warmth back to my core. I let out an involuntary moan and am immediately mortified by it. 

“Don’t ‘good morning’ me, you wicked prince,” I pant, angrily. I try to ignore the mounting pressure in my body below.

“Is that any way to speak to the High King of Elfhame?” Cardan smirks. He speeds up his circling and then strokes my clit with the flat of his tongue roughly. My retort catches in my throat and turns into another breathless moan.

“Care to explain why I’m tied like a stabled toad?” I force out, with as much dignity as one can muster while tied naked to the bedposts. 

“My dear wife,” says Cardan, placing his fingers at my entrance, “Happy birthday.” 

He plunges his fingers inside and my mind sparks. I arch and he moves over me, catching my mouth with his as I stretch in pleasure, my wrists above my head straining against the tight leather. 

“You’re always in control, Jude. You have everything together and people expect you to. I wanted to give you the gift of feeling like you don’t have to be everything for once,” Cardan says, his deep eyes locked with mine. 

He pulls his fingers out slowly and pushes them ever deeper, curving into that part deep within me that feels like a million nerve endings of liquid heaven. “I wanted you to know how good it feels to let go,” he breathes into my ear, pulling me into another, deeper kiss as he continues to stroke me within. I feel like I am falling and splintering into pieces.

“Today is your birthday, Jude. And so everything will be for you.” He climbs down between my legs again, and adds his clever tongue back to the task. The combined sensations of his fingers inside me and his tongue dancing across my clit are too much, and my legs begin to quiver, already weak from a night of training. Wetness pours out of me seemingly endlessly. 

“Do all mortals taste this delicious? I can see what the imps are on about now,” Cardan muses aloud. I fail to respond with my usual scathing retort, all of my mind is consumed by the pleasure, and my voice betrays me in short breathy sounds.

My climax hits me all at once and I tense, the pressure releasing in a fluttering cascade as I cry out. Cardan’s mouth is on my neck and his fingers strum me relentlessly through the wave. As I come down from it, breathing heavily, I move my chin as if to suggest he remove the leather ties from my wrists now that the surprise is done.

Cardan’s expression grows mischievous. “Surely you didn’t think we were finished? Would I give such a meager gift to the Queen of Elfhame?” 

“Cardan!” I protest weakly,”Let me go or I’ll make you regret getting me back from the Undersea.” 

“Do you mean it?” Cardan smiles widely, as if I’ve promised him a beautiful present. He pulls his silk trousers down and places himself at my entrance but stays perfectly still. Memories flash through my mind, of our heated bodies tangled on the cold stone floor of this very room. The way his eyes never left mine when I stepped out from the wardrobe, naked.

“Do you want me, Jude?” He asks as if it is our first night, as if it is our first kiss. 

I look up into his endless eyes. “I want everything of you,” I breathe quietly. 

He makes a pleased sound and his eyes flash as if sparked by a flint, as he enters me smoothly in one motion. I hate and love how practiced he is, the embodiment of pure desire. I want to brush the gold from his cheekbones. But he is all mine now, mine to have and to ruin, and to be my ruination.

His hands cup my breasts as he thrusts into me ever quicker. The slide of our bodies feels like like molten silver, and I can’t stop moaning. There isn’t a faerie fruit that could make me feel dizzier, drunker, than this sensation. 

The leather ties must be enchanted somehow to induce lunacy for what I’m about to say.

“Please, Cardan, more - I want you to make a mess of me,” I beg.

Cardan groans with the effort of holding himself back, and his tail flicks with impatience. “Jude,” he cries, pushing deeper and faster into me with every motion, “Jude!” As he repeats my name in a litany of pleasure, he sounds every bit like the scrap of paper I found in his room that began everything. His lips and tongue slide against mine in a burn that only feels familiar. 

I feel the tension building in me once again as Cardan moans into my ear, “Jude- I’m close-” We climax together as he slides into me impossibly deeply, warmth pulsing inside me. I am unfathomably satisfied, my wrists falling limp in the restraints. Cardan pulls the leather binding apart and my hands drop to his shoulders. For a long moment, we lie spent in each others arms.

“That was a gift worthy of a Queen,” I say finally. Cardan laughs and the sound vibrates warmly against me. 

“That was only the first one,” He grins, flipping us so I am pinned on my stomach beneath him. 

I should have known that the Fair Folk would play tricks on me. 

For the first time, I don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? I don't know her.


End file.
